NaruSasu Facebook
by Uzu no UchihaNamikaze
Summary: Facebook NaruSasu yang guajeeeee banget
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By : Facebook "Sasunarusasu Yaoi Indonesia"

Publish : Thiwi- gomenne, pemilik asli sedang sakitt-

* * *

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo

Belah Duren

8 menit yang lalu • 77 suka • 7 komentar • Bagikan • Laporkan

Uchiha-Sasuke Sukablonde Sapphire  
Hn?  
7 menit yang lalu • 2 suka • 7 melotot • 99 bertanya-tanya

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Hai SAYANG! .)/  
7 menit yang lalu • suka • 778 tuli • 1 pingsan

Uchiha-Sasuke Sukablonde Sapphire  
Hn...  
7 menit yang lalu • 99 suka • 77 cengo

Gaara Tak Punya Alis  
Makasih durennya ya Naru-chan.. Aku pamit pulang dulu.. Kalau aku main ke rumahmu lagi.. Kita belah duren lagi ya..  
5 menit yang lalu • suka • 88 melotot • 77 nosebleed • 69 iri

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Oke Gaara! Sering-sering main ke rumah ya… ^.^)/  
4 menit yang lalu • 2 suka • 7 dilarikan ke puskesmas • 20 tersedak HP

Sibuta DariGoaHantu Itu-Neji  
masih enak mancing  
3 menit yang lalu • 3 suka • 9 melotot • 13 ambil pancing

Uchiha-Sasuke Suka-blonde Sapphire  
Teganya kau naru.. T^T  
Baru saja • 167 suka • 879 nangis • 78 terharu • 278 ikut cemburu

Membaca komentar Sasuke yang terakhir membuat Naruto bingung dan langsung mengirim sesuatu di kronologi Sasuke_Tapi Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba diberandanya terdapat sebuah pemberitahuan_

Uchiha-Sasuke Benci-Blonde Sapphire mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo

Baru saja • 45 suka • 999 komentar • 2.639 cewek jerit-jerit • 7.547 sujud syukur

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By : Facebook "Sasunarusasu Yaoi Indonesia"

Publish : Thiwi- gomenne, pemilik asli sedang sakitt-

* * *

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo Uchiha-Sasuke Benci-Blonde Sapphire

Sasu sayang... Kamu salah paham...  
Kamu jangan marah dong,. Aku takut nih. Aku masih cinta sama kamu. Kenapa kamu malah putusin hubungan kita? Ayolah Sasu-chan.. bersikaplah dewasa sedikit.. T^T

15 menit yang lalu • 65 suka • Laporkan

Uchiha-Sasuke Benci-Blonde Sapphire  
Hn  
15 menit yang lalu • 6.172 suka • 65 histeris • 21 ikut ber'hn'ria

Suigetsu Bertaring  
Yuhuuu... Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan dapetin Sasugay! Love you Sasugay….. Chuuu~  
15 menit yang lalu • 1 suka •54 muntah • 67 sesak nafas

Sai Mintadibelai Uzumaki-Naruto  
Makasih ya Sasu-chan. Kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Naru-chan. *hugs sasu-chan*  
15 menit yang lalu • 98 suka • 76 kekurangan oksigen

Uchiha Haruno Sakura  
Sasuke-kun! Kencan yuk! Aku janji nggak akan ngecewain kamu kok ^^)d  
15 menit yang lalu • 8 suka • 765 death glare dari fansgirl Sasuke

Uchiha-Itachi CumaCinta Kyuu-chan'celamanya  
akhirnya otouto-ku menyadari hubungannya yang terlarang...  
14 menit yang lalu • 78 suka • 777 tepuk tangan

Kyuubi Benci Keriput  
Alhamdulillah gue nggak jadi kakak iparnya Sasuke. Coba kalau iya.. pasti ketemu terus ama si keriput mesum itu..  
14 menit yang lalu • 4 suka • 90 angkat jempol

Uchiha-Itachi CumaCinta Kyuu-chan'celamanya  
Aku nggak mesum kyuu-chan sayang~  
13 menit yang lalu • 76 suka • 89 muntah • 76 masuk angin

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Sasu Sayang... Aku ke rumahmu sekarang ya... Tunggu aku disana...  
12 menit yang lalu • 87 suka •34 mengikuti • 767 nyegat taksi

Orochimaru Penari Ular  
sasuke… sudah lama aku menantimu… kemarilah nak… datang ke pelukan ku…  
11 menit yang lalu • suka • 723.621 kejang-kejang • 12.909.789 dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat

Uchiha-Sasuke Benci-Blonde Sapphire  
SEMUANYA NAJIS! GUE NGGAK SUDI KENAL KALIAN SEMUA! NAJIS! NAJISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK! BITCH! PSK SEMUANYA! PEL*C*R SEMUANYA! GUE BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! GUE BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
7 menit yang lalu • 760.000 suka • 99.865 luka ringan • 9.876.976 luka parah • 723.927 dinyatakan tewas

Hidan Wakilnya Dewa Jashin  
Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampunimu nak.. Dan semoga engkau diterima di Sisi-Nya nak..  
5 menit yang lalu • 23 suka • 1.890 meng'amin'i

Mikoto Uchiha Saja  
anakku... kenapa kau jadi seperti ini,.,. T^T  
4 menit yang lalu • 712.635 suka • 3.000 berduka cita

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Jiah.. Jangan gitu dong sayangku sasu-chan,. Oke, aku akan segera ke rumahmu.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.. Dan aku akan membawakanmu sekeranjang tomat.. Kau tunggu aku ya..  
Baru saja • 7 suka • 67 terharu • 986 menunggu

Fugaku Uchiha Bijaksana  
Sasuke, habiskan makan malamnya, sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di bandara Ngurah Rai_  
Baru saja • 87 suka • 65 nenteng obor

Melihat komentar terakhir membuat Naruto pingsan karena dia sudah sampai di depan rumah sasuke yang sepi dan gelap gulita. Poor Naruto.

* * *

Garing yak? -_-v gomennasai minna-san_

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By : Facebook "Sasunarusasu Yaoi Indonesia"

Publish : Thiwi- gomenne, pemilik asli sedang sakitt-

* * *

Azusa TheBadGirl : hahaha... mudah-mudahan oleng bnerannn... thankz for review... gomen salah bwat status jade complete, pdhal blom -_-

Sachi Alsace : hehehe... thankz to review kaa-san uzu ^_^

Spesial thanks for : Guestt, Namikaze Yuto, , , Rannada Youichi, Amach cie cerry blossom, Cococo123.

THANKZ TO REVIEW

* * *

Orochimaru Penari Ular

Dijual jasa balikan bagi yang masih sayang MANTAN  
Membantu anda balikan lagi dengan sang mantan dan dijamin akan langgeng Dunia-Akherat!  
Anda berminat?  
Langsung datang ke markas saya:  
Alamat: JL. Menuju Neraka batu nisan No. 000  
HP: 0100000000 (baca: kosong satu kosong semua)  
Email: orochipenariular_gituloh  
Twitter: penariular_terlaris

12 menit yang lalu • 19 suka • 9 komentar • Bagikan • Laporkan

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Saya berminat Om! Saya mau balikan sama Uke saya si Sasu-chan  
12 menit yang lalu • 712 suka • 45 mendukung

Jiraiya Enggak Mesum  
Gak ada jasa sedot WC om?  
10 menit yang lalu •635 suka • 95 tepar • 65 cari jasa sedot WC

Hashyieruama Cyenjue Wkwkwk  
Najis Om!  
11 menit yang lalu • 76 suka • 756 ikutan bilang najis

Madara-Uchiha masih'cinta Hashirama  
Menjijikkan Om!  
10 menit yang lalu• 134 suka • 234 bilang menjijikkan berjamaah

Orochimaru Penari Ular  
Enak aja panggil eke Om! Panggil eke Tante! Inget! TANTE!  
Buat Naru-chan: Silahkan hub. eke secepatnya  
Jiraiya: Jasa sedot kejanta**n..  
Yaoi tertua HashiMada: Kalian tuh yang najis! Dasar Yaoi Tua! Udah perot masih aja bikin dosa! Eke sedot 'barang' kalian baru tahu rasa ente_  
7 menit yang lalu • suka • 34 muntah • 526 keracunan • 781 masuk UGD

Sasuke Uchiha Hn  
Kumpulan orang sesat..  
6 menit yang lalu • 2.623 suka • 67.892 setuju • 64 tepuk tangan

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Huwaaa! Sasu-chan! Balikan yukkk! Please! Aku masih cinta kamu! Aku masih sayang kamu! Aku masih butuh kamu! Aku masih suka sama kamu!  
5 menit yang lalu • 12 suka • 763 terharu • 27.213 berharap

Sasuke Uchiha Hn  
Dan saya enggak cinta kamu – nggak sayang kamu – nggak butuh kamu – nggak suka kamu!  
3 menit yang lalu • 2.277 suka • 354 siapin golok • 623 fansgirl Sasuke tepuk tangan

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
T^T huweeee! Orochi-suaaaannn! #peluk Om Orochi#

Saya galau!  
Baru saja • 123 suka • 23 ikut galau • 282 ikut peluk orochimaru

Sasuke mendengus melihat komentar terakhir Naruto. Agak tidak tega juga dia mengomentari sesadis tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih menyanyangi Naruto, masih mencintai Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat. Naruto sudah tega menduakannya, apalagi sudah main belah duren sama Gaara.

Setelah itu Sasuke bikin status. Mau tahu statusnya gimana?

* * *

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By : Facebook "Sasunarusasu Yaoi Indonesia"

Publish : Thiwi- gomenne, pemilik asli sedang sakitt-

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Hn

Katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan aku  
Sakiti aku_Lukai aku  
Tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri  
Katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan  
Hatimu  
Cintamu

Kemana perginya kamu yang dulu  
Yang maunya selalu dekat dengan aku  
Kemana perginya cinta yang dulu  
Yang pernah kau tikam ke dalam jantungku

27 menit yang lalu • 2.823.261 suka • Bagikan • Laporkan

Orochimaru Penari Ular  
Aku nggak pernah ninggalin kamu kok sayang...  
20 menit yang lalu • 980 suka • seluruh pengguna fb ngeludahin orochimaru

Ka Ku $u  
Kemana~ perginya uang-uangku~  
Yang maunya selalu~ dekat dengan aku~  
Kemana~ perginya dolar-dolarku~  
Yang pernah kau curi~ dari dalam kolorku~  
19 menit yang lalu • 45 suka • 1.900 tuli seketika

Hidan Wakilnya Dewa Jashin  
Semoga Dewa Jashin mengutuk kalian semua!  
18 menit yang lalu • 97 suka • 716.182 ikut mengutuk

Jiraiya Enggak Mesum  
Kemana perginya cewek yang seksi  
Yang maunya selalu menghajar wajahku  
Kemana perginya cewek yang bohai  
Yang pernah kau suruh mandi didepanku  
10 menit yang lalu • 538 suka • 127 cewek seksi gampar jiraiya • 273 cewek bohai bacok jiraiya

Kakashi Juga Enggak Mesum  
Kemana perginya bukuku yang orens  
Yang maunya selalu dibaca olehku  
Kemana perginya bukuku yang orens  
Yang baru kubeli seminggu yang lalu  
5 menit yang lalu • 12 suka • 125 tepuk tangan • 645 nyembunyiin bukunya Kakashi

Sasuke Uchiha Hn  
NYAMPAH SEMUANYA! PERGI SEMUANYA! PERGI! JANGAN KOMENTAR LAGI! MALES GUE BACANYA! DASAR GILA! YANG KOMENTAR LAGI GUE SUMPAHIN CEPET MATI LO!  
Baru saja • 18.902 suka • 1.723 luka lebam • 237.733 luka tembak • 263.288 lecet • 843 kritis

Mikoto Uchiha  
Sabar nak... Ibu akan selalu ada disampingmu...  
Baru saja • 182 suka • 213 kagum • 1.142 ikut sabar

Membaca komentar terakhir membuat Sasuke mencium kaki Ibunya yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Cium kaki Ibu sekarang juga!" Perintah Mikoto.  
"Iya Ibu." Sasuke menurut dan mencium kaki Ibunya.

Tapi adegan itu hanya sebentar karena Mikoto tidak tega dan menyuruh Sasuke berhenti mencium kakinya. Sasuke menurut kemudian duduk tegak disamping Mikoto lagi.

"Memangnya kamu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini buat status tidak jelas begitu." Tanya Mikoto penuh perhatian.  
"Sasuke putus sama Naruto." Ungkap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.  
"Kok bisa putus?"  
"Habisnya dia buat status isinya tentang belah duren sama Gaara. Sasuke kan jadi cemburu." Tutur Sasuke OOC banget.  
"Oh. Jadi itu masalahnya. Memangnya kenapa kamu cemburu? Toh cuma belah duren kan? nggak ada yang perlu dicemburui."  
"Tapi Ibu. Tetap saja Sasuke cemburu kalau Naruto melakukan 'itu' dengan Gaara. Apa dia lupa kalau dia punya aku."  
"Melakukan 'itu'? maksudmu apa?"  
"ya belah duren itu Ibu..."

Mikoto terhenyak, Ia baru sadar apa maksud Sasuke. Setelah itu Mikoto tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Oh. Kamu salah paham sayang..."  
"Salah paham?" Ulang Sasuke.  
"Iya. Mereka itu bukan belah duren dalam konotasi negative. Tapi mereka belah duren itu karena bisnis duren Namikaze dan Sabaku tahun ini sukses."

Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya dengan rasa yang sangat bersalah. Ternyata Sasuke terlalu paranoid dan terlalu bodoh memahami Naruto. Meski malu, Sasuke bertekad untuk minta maaf pada Naruto nantinya. Dan tak lupa dia akan mengganti hubungannya di facebook sebagai pacar lagi.

* * *

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: typo(s), AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By : Facebook "Sasunarusasu Yaoi Indonesia"

Publish : Thiwi- gomenne, pemilik asli sedang sakitt-

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Hn berpacaran dengan Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo

7 menit yang lalu • 62.283 suka • 372.823 histeris • 2.323.328 sorak-sorak bergembira

Uzumaki-Naruto SemenyaTemeGanteng Dattebayo  
Ehehe_I Love You teme...  
7 menit yang lalu • 22 suka • 324 senyum-senyum gaje

Sasuke Uchiha Hn  
I love you too dobe...  
6 menit yang lalu • 98 suka • 2.721 bilang so sweet

Hashyieruama Cyenjue Wkwkwk  
Cucuku si Naruto memang seme yang hebat. Bisa balikan lagi hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja  
6 menit yang lalu • 21 suka • 23 kagum • 56 ikut memuji

Madara-Uchiha masih'cinta Hashirama  
Ini memalukan dalam sejarah Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang plin-plan_Habis putus nyambung lagi_Ini benar2 memalukan!  
5 menit yang lalu • suka • 234.234 anggota Uchiha marah-marah

Hashyieruama Cyenjue Wkwkwk  
Hai sayang! Sudahlah... Nikmati saja takdir buruk Uchiha. Hahaha! Wkwkwk!  
4 menit yang lalu • 646 suka • 273 ikut tertawa

Madara-Uchiha masih'cinta Hashirama  
Dasar Senju BANCI!  
3 menit yang lalu • 1 suka • 1 ikan menggelepar dilantai • 2 orang epilepsy • 3 orang satpol PP datang

Hashyieruama Cyenjue Wkwkwk  
Wkwkwk_Banci-Banci gini juga kau cintai kan? tuh kelihatan dari nama akunmu! Wkwkwk  
2 menit yang lalu • 4 suka • 686 bilang skak!

Sasuke Uchiha Hn  
Dasar Mbah-Mbah yang merepotkan!  
Baru saja • 134 suka • 213 setuju

TAMATTTT

* * *

Gomenne jelekkk….

So mind to...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
PLEASE


End file.
